l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tchickchuk
Tchickchuk was a chieftain nezumi of the Tattered Ear Tribe . Legions of the Dead: The Great Chieftain His first name, Tchick, meaned "Leader". Way of the Ratling, p. 124 Tchickchuk's Destiny Tchickchuk was born with black fur, a pure streak of white along his chin, and blood-red eyes. The shamans foresaw a great destiny for the litter. Unfortunately, it appeared later on as if Tchickchuk's destiny had been misread. Though he was a decent warrior and popular with the females, he possessed little of the cunning of a great chieftain. When Stikak, his tribe chieftain, took Tchickchuk under his wing as Favored-Pup-of-the-Chief, he learned very little, because the finer points of politics escaped to Tchickchuk. Way of the Ratling, p. 95 Trained by Bayushi Kagetoki Stikak sent Tchickchuk out to join one of the Tattered Ear's remote wandering packs. In 1124 during a hunt through City of Lies Tchickchuk stumble over the unconscious body of an old human. He helped the old human, Bayushi Kagetoki, recover from his wounds. Kagetoki offered Tchickchuk a bargain. If the Nezumi would help him survive in the Shinomen Forest, he would teach him the ways of a Scorpion courtier. The Imperial Legions of Hantei XXXIX were chasing the Scorpion escapees and Kagetoki sought safe refuge. Way of the Ratling, p. 96 Chieftain of the Tattered Ear Tribe Tchickchuk became the chieftain of his pack in under a year. At nine winters old, he was by far the youngest pack chieftain of the Tattered Ear. Once a clumsy and inefficient leader had become a chieftain of great guile, cunning, and potential. Stikak approved Tchickchuk's rapid development, and was secretly grooming him to be the next chieftain of the entire tribe. In three years, he had come to rule the entire Tattered Ear Tribe. Tattered Ear became the largest and most powerful of the Nezumi tribes. Death Tchickchuk died fat and old. His life was spoken of in the most revered legends of the Rememberers, and became a memory. He left behind over six dozen litters. Legions, Part VIII Legion of the Dead The Transcendent shamans had retrieved Tchickchuk from the dreams of his people and placed in the Realm of Thwarted Destiny in 1166. The Transcendent were disturbed by the return of an ancient chieftain believed long dead, Ikm'atch-tek, and they had chosen Tchickchuk to represent them in the Legion of the Dead. When this new Spirit Realm folded over on the Legion of the Dead, Tchickchuk and the other Nezumi memories that had accompanied him were untouched. They saw the wave of illusion that erupted and swallowed their comrades, but were unaffected. Scurrying into the mists, Tchickchuk found that he could see the visions of both his comrades and his enemies. Some souls chose as they chose in life, and with each such choice the Realm of Thwarted Destiny became more stable. One day Tchickchuk saw a strange dragon in the Spirit Realms manipulating the realm, and sat to watch. The Shadow Dragon whispered to his ear, and Tchickchuk ran as far and as fast as he could on all four legs. Tchickchuk joined Goemon in his duty. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Tomorrow In 1169 Te'tik'kir used the dreams of the Chief of Chiefs of the One Tribe Kan'ok'ticheck to tell what was happening, but he lost the memory of what happened in his dreams when awaken. Only the magic of Mak'irtch let him to remember. Tomorrow did not come for the nezumi. It came for their dreams, it threatened the Transcendents. Today, by Rusty Priske Traveling to Yume-do The magic of the Tomorrow's Hourglass was used by Mak'irtch to enter the realm of dreams and aid the Transcendents fight against Tomorrow. Te'tik'kir and the others still stood on the plains outside of the great city and the dragons, or what appeared to be dragons, still approached from a distance, destroying everything as they went. The spirit form of Shiba Ningen appeared and told these entities were manifestations of Yume-do itself. The land of dreams was going mad and destroying itself in the process. The Celestial Heavens were unbalanced and Yume-do, as it was made of dreams, was the least stable of the realms so it was the first affected. These images signified the collapse of the land, and they must be defeated or there will be nothing left. The realm itself was in danger, and joined with the Trascendents to restabilize it. The great leader Tchickchuk gave the command of the nezumi army there to Kan'ok'ticheck. Tomorrow (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Rusty Priske Fighting Tomorrow The nezumi were killing the entities made of dreams until the Dragon of Void remained alone. Following Mak'irtch's instructions, Chi'kel moved through the ranks, getting closer to the Void Dragon. Emikek was bitted by the dragon, and Chi'kel flung the Hourglass which vanished behind the teeth and into the thing's gaping gullet. Its eyes glassed over and its shoulders stooped. Kanok'ticheck stepped forward and drove his sword into its head. As the last dragon fell it exploded in a wave of darkness. The entire realm of dreams ceased to exist for a moment. Trapped in Yume-do Shiba Ningen spirit appeared again and told the dream of Void removed Yume-do from existence for just a moment. The link the nezumi had to Ningen-do was severed, and they were unable to awake and return to their lives. Ningen was able to retrieve a single nezumi from Yume-do. They won the Battle of Tomorrow, but the nezumi involved were trapped in Yume-do. For Rokugan the nezumi had ceased to exist. See also * Tchickchuk/Meta * Tchickchuk/CW Meta External Links * Tchickchuk (Hidden Emperor 2) Category:Leaders of the Nezumi